The Lost Art of War
by S.S.Hikage
Summary: EDITING Rin is kidnapped and Kagome is severely injured by foreign youkai during one of her many visits with the miko. Sesshoumaru, though angered, agrees to allow Kagome to accompany him on the journey they must take to save the girl they both care for.
1. Prologue

**The Lost Art of War**

_By Sasori and Shiro Hikage_

**Prologue: The Orphan**

Orphaned at a young age and shunned by an entire village, I would have never believed you if you told me that one day I would be cherished. I would have never believed you if I was told that two would risk everything for one insignificant little girl. I wouldn't have believed you, and I would have been wrong.

I have learned several things from this story, courage, love, and determination.

Though my parents and I were not related by blood, they taught me that ties of the blood were superfluous when compared to bonds of the heart. Once a poor orphan girl, they will never know how much their love meant to me; to me they were the greatest parents that ever lived.

This is their story.


	2. To seize what is held dear

**The Lost Art of War**

_By Sasori and Shiro Hikage_

**Chapter 1: To seize what is Held Dear **

If asked to cope with a great host of the enemy in orderly array and on the point of marching to the attack, I should say: "Begin by seizing something which your opponent holds dear; then he will be amendable to your will"

-_Excerpt from Sun Tzu's Art of War_

Awash in warmth of the afternoon light, the younger of the two women slowly began to drift to sleep at the calming ministrations of the jade comb gliding through her long onyx tendrils. A soft smile graced the older woman's peach colored lips as Rin's head lolled to the side before dropping on her lap. The miko grinned as the girls quiet breathing became a mixture of snorts and snoring. Ever since they had formed a friendship years before, during her quest for the Shikon no tama, Rin had been allowed to visit her frequently for a "positive" female influence.

To some, the scene would appear touching; that was, however, not the case for their silent observers. Sneering in distaste at the scene, the youkai tore his gaze away, settling on the man to his right.

"_Take only the younger girl; she is the one he has requested._"

Seeing the others nod in affirmation, he motioned for them to go.

Just as they were poised to ambush, the older girl stood abruptly, letting their target fall to the grass with an audible thump. In one fluid motion an arrow was pulled from a quiver on her back, a bow they hadn't noticed was drawn, the arrow was pulled and released; the arrow speeding towards their leader with a deadly accuracy. A second arrow was pulled roughly from its place in her quiver as the first pierced the demon's exterior jugular vein before embedding itself completely in his neck. The large group was shocked by the grotesque vision of their leader drowning in his own blood that had filled his esophagus and pooled in a crimson puddle as it spilt from his lips onto the grass below him. They were too shocked to notice the projectile surrounded in the miko's reiki that was in a path for the next unfortunate demon within her range. They were brought from their stupor when her second arrow connected with another demon's skull; he died swiftly before he was purified from existence.

Rin woke as the demons charged the pair from all directions, her shriek drowning out the sound of them drawing their weapons.

Ignoring her charges distress, Kagome slammed her palm into the ground letting her miko powers surge through the earth and spread out in a circle around them, effectively purifying the first wave of youkai as their feet touched down. She willed the same energy to rise from the ground and form a massive dome around them, letting it shrink in size till it was only a few feet in circumference.

Wisely, the rest of the youkai halted, glaring warily at the two before them. As they pulled back to strategize, Kagome took the time to check on Rin.

"Rin are you alright?"

The girl nodded "I'm just a little shook up".

Glad her charge was safe, she turned her attention back to her opponents. There were twenty-four of them, and from the looks of it, they were not low-rank youkai. She realized with great trepidation that they were heavily armed. Scanning the crowd she spotted scimitars, lances, and even a menacing looking battleaxe that wore the rusted blood of previous battles. They all obviously favored her weapon of choice; each of them sporting expensive looking composite bows and two quivers' apiece. All of them wore black armor and matching tunics with red facings. The horsetail symbol on their iron and leather helmets, was not a crest she recognized from all of her travels. Some wore chain mail while others had lightweight quilted tunics on. They spoke in low tones in a language that was not Japanese. Foreigners.

She caught only snippets of what they were saying, storing it in her memory for later use, hoping to identify where they were from.

"_бїрэлгэх тухайлах ялгац гишїїн тайлгач" _a fierce looking warrior growled out in the guttural language, jerking his head in their direction. The others nodded in agreement to whatever the brute had said.

"_дахин батлах?" _another demon asked, the others again nodded before facing the miko.

One of their strongest stepped forward, raising his large battleaxe and bringing it down on her barrier with alarming force. Though the barrier held true, there was no knowing how long it could withstand the assault. Her main objective was to protect the girl at her side, and she planned to do so at all costs. Staying in the barrier would only leave them both vulnerable.

"Rin, I want you to stay in the barrier no matter what" she ordered, looking fondly at the younger girl next to her.

"Kagome-sama! You can't go out there, you'll be killed!" Rin protested, tears already streaming down her face in distress as she reached desperately to take hold of the sleeve of her guardian's kimono in an attempt to stop her.

"Rin, listen to me! You will stay here and that's final! Do not leave the barrier until they are all dead," Kagome said authoritatively.

Jerking her sleeve from the sobbing girls grasp, she reached to her left hip, her hand clasping the hilt of her camouflaged katana and pulling the seasoned blade from its sheath.

Her eyes and katana took on an eerie blue glow as her miko powers flared to life and she stepped from the protective shield. As the burly demon brought his axe down to strike the barrier again, Kagome raised her sword to block the downward swing with her right hand, pulling an arrow from her quiver with her left and lodging it deep his gut and twisting it. He let out a pained howl as he fell to the miko's feet in agony.

The demon's thick blood began to seep under the barrier, staining the once green grass red. Rin gave the liquid a passing glance, unfazed, as she had seen great amounts of it spilled in her short lifetime. Normally her mentor was adverse to such barbaric acts of violence, and Rin was surprised to see her method of attack was far from clean. Though the girl had seen the miko fight before, never had she killed with such ferocity. Then again, she had never known the miko to use anything but her purification arrows and occasionally her katana.

The next few demons that charged her friend exploded into chunks of flesh when the miko let loose a devastating blast of raw power come forth from her blade as she swung it in a downward arc. The stench of the sizzling flesh reached past the barrier, making the girl's nose wrinkle in distaste. Rin came to the conclusion that when her miko friend was angered, she was unable to control the extent in which her powers raise, thus the gruesome destruction of her enemies' bodies. The younger girl began to worry, because though an angered opponent posses a great threat, they have no chance against one that has their rage in check.

Her worry was well placed.

The demons of lower intelligence had attacked first, while the wiser had stood and observed as their comrades where obliterated. They waited patiently for and opening and took it.

Rin cried out a second too late in warning as one of the stationary youkai rushed one of the miko's blind spots. Before Kagome could react, a punishing blow was dealt to her side, sending her flying across the clearing and into a tree. The sound of bones cracking and the tree shuddering brought more tears to Rin's eyes. As Kagome struggled to stand, the same youkai ghosted over to her friend, his scimitar reflecting the fiery sunset before the reflection was replaced with the woman's blood. Rin watched on in horror as he slashed across her torso before stabbing her through her middle, effectively pinning her to the giant oak.

Satisfied the miko would no longer pose a threat he walked toward the wailing young woman. Now that her protector had been weakened, so had the barrier that surrounded the one they desired. It became apparent that the barrier would not hold much longer. With little trouble he was able to get past the wall of energy and drag the distraught girl to her feet.

Kagome looked on as Rin was taken, trying desperately to free herself from the tree. She managed to yank the blade from her abdomen only to fall in a bloody heap at the base of the tree. She cried helplessly, as she was too injured to stand. She was loosing blood and consciousness fast, her vision almost failing her.

Defying her miko powers will to heal the injuries she had sustained, she used the last of her energy to send a wave of power to the only one that could save the girl now. Her energy rapidly flew across the land in search if him until she finally felt his aura, letting the energy embrace him, she tugged urgently hoping that he'd come in time.

She opened her eyes one last time catching a glimpse of Rin and her captors as they exited the clearing. She sobbed miserably when they were no longer visible. That was her little Rin, the girl she had watched grow up into a beautiful young woman. That was the girl she considered a daughter.

The pain of failing her felt worse than the wounds and broken bones.


	3. Preparations

**The Lost Art of War**

_By Sasori and Shiro Hikage_

**Chapter Two: Preparations **

"Now the general who wins a battle makes many calculations in his temple ere the battle is fought. The general who loses a battle makes but few calculations beforehand. Thus do many calculations lead to victory and few calculations to defeat: how much more no calculation at all! It is by attention to this point that I can foresee who is likely to win or lose."

-_Excerpt from Sun Tzu's The Art of War_

When he felt the urgent tug on his soul, he knew something had gone terribly wrong with his ward and the miko. Patrolling the borders of his lands would have to wait. His surroundings blurred into colors as he sped toward the miko's home. He was there within moments, taking in the aftermath of the battle fought in the once pristine clearing near the miko's dwelling.

The clearing was painted with the blood of fallen demons, their bodies scattered across the area with the accompanying scent of burnt flesh. This was Kagome's doing. He had seen such results after the final battle with Naraku.

The miko was propped against a tree, her blood falling from the wound on her torso in scarlet rivers. Her arm was twisted almost entirely backwards, a sickening sight for even him. Rin was nowhere in sight, and there were no traces of the miko's assailants. Cursing whoever did this, he hastily approached the dying miko, gently lifted her and left the battle scene behind.

He reached his ancestral home in less than an hour, tuning out his irate mother as he passed her dais at the top of the stairs to the clouds. Sesshoumaru immediately made his way to the healing wing, depositing the woman on one of the beds and ordering the current healer to attend to her immediately.

"Inform me of her health as soon as she is stable, and if she wakes beforehand summon me immediately" Sesshoumaru gave the priestess one last look before turning to deal with his mother. She obviously was displeased he had brought another human into the palace, and a half-dead one at that.

He didn't even make it out the doorway before his mother's ranting began.

"How dare you bring a miko into the palace? First that little human brat, now this! You accumulate humans faster than your father!" She seethed, waving her arms animatedly to emphasize how irritated she was.

Sesshoumaru glared openly at her "They have taken Rin, leave me be".

"What of the miko?" she shouted after his retreating form.

"She is merely information".

She was surrounded by darkness. Slowly but steadily she felt as though she was being pulled somewhere, but where? As the pull began to get stronger she was filled with dread. Where was she being taken?

"Am I dying?" with that notion Kagome was besieged with panic.

"I can't die" she thought "Rin! I have to save Rin!"

At that moment the miko's eyes opened and she wished they hadn't. Excruciating pain from her injuries accompanied her awakening. Without painkillers, the needle working her skin together was almost unbearable. Her eyes scrunched in agony as she tried futilely not to scream as she felt the coarse thread travel through her skin. Luckily whoever was stitching her wounds stopped abruptly, their footsteps fading into the distance. She attempted to lift herself to see how much damage the youkai had done, but failed.

She knew he was coming before she saw him, and she knew he was displeased before she looked into his furious golden orbs. She realized with remorse that he wasn't able to save Rin either. She had taken note that the girl was not there, but somewhere she still held a glimmer of hope that he had. She quickly and shamefully turned her eyes away. Sesshoumaru, the demon lord that was infamous for his abhorrence of humans, had trusted her with the little girl he considered his own. And Kagome lost her. Now they might not have a chance to reclaim Rin

"They took her." She stated her self-loathing stepping.

"I am aware of the fact, _miko_". Sesshoumaru bit out.

Kagome shuddered at the hatred behind his words, frightened for her life, but more worried for the little girl she failed to protect.

Rin wasn't so little these days, but she still held the same blithe spirit she had as a child. Kagome would always think of her as the little girl who followed her every move around the village, the little girl who sat with her in a field of flowers making crowns and jewelry from the pretty blossoms. The scared little girl who she would protect from nightmares of wolves... Kagome felt the tears begin to well up in her eyes; she wasn't able to protect her this time. Part of her hoped Sesshoumaru would just kill her; she was growing tired of wallowing in a pool of her own despair, and blood. Why was he still here? Why hadn't he killed her or at least left her so that she could fall back into the darkness.

"I need answers miko, you _will _remain conscious for the time being" Sesshoumaru's voice was curt and demanding.

Perhaps there was still hope. Perhaps there was something she could do to help, she had to, and she couldn't even fathom what the poor girl was going through right now. She looked straight at him through determined teary eyes

"If I can help in any way, I will" she replied with as much nerve as she could muster.

"Who did this?"

"I'm not sure; I've never seen them before. They spoke an unfamiliar language…I can only recall a few words; I might be able to write them down. Though they used a range of different weapons they all seemed to be skilled archers that much I know for sure. I know they wore black armor with matching tunics and red lining. They also had some sort of horsetail symbol on their helmets…" Kagome paused trying to summon every possible piece of information she could about the foreigners.

"Leave it to a woman to only notice clothing…" Sesshoumaru sneered as he turned to walk away.

"Your information hasn't been completely worthless, I will retrieve Rin but _you_ will _never_ see her again"

"Wait!" She pleaded "let me come with you. I love that child and would do anything to make up for my failure"

"What gives you the audacity to presume that this Sesshoumaru would require or even desire your help ningen? It was clearly an error on my part to even call upon you for assistance with Rin in the first place. Why would I allow such an incompetent being to assist me in this crucial matter?"

"Listen _demon_, you know that I am the only one who can identify these people and that you are going to need all the help you can get. You know I am a capable fighter and a powerful miko, so get off your high horse and let me help save Rin!"

There was silence for a moment all that could be heard was Kagome gasping furiously. Sesshoumaru just stared at her as she struggled to find any indication in his cold eyes of what he could be thinking. She wasn't concerned about him being furious, hurting her or killing her, the only thing that occupied her mind was rescuing Rin.

"You will write out all of the words you remember, and if you are able by the time I depart, you may do as you please"

Sesshoumaru had said that she never would see Rin again, knowing it was a lie. The miko had been the only woman in Rin's life for years that didn't hold prejudice against her human heritage. The females in the palace all sneered at the thought of caring and educating a ningen girl, and would have no part in such a demeaning task. Rin adored the miko, and though she was a very obedient child, he had no doubt that the girl would rebel against the idea of not seeing the woman.

He looked briefly at the parchment the miko had written the words she remembered the foreigners say, recognizing them immediately. So, after hundreds of years they had decided once again to grace Japan with their presence. Their foolishness would be their downfall.

He turned the corner, entering his mother's study without knocking.

"Send for Yu-Wen immediately, this Sesshoumaru requires his services".

Xue Fang narrowed her eyes suspiciously "Where are you going that requires Yu-Wen as your transport?"

He held out the paper in his hand and she snatched it, her eyes scanning it rapidly before widening significantly in recognition.

"Those fools!" she spat, "they have learned nothing!"

"Indeed"

"Zhao-kai will accompany you as well; his skills in navigation and battle will aid you on your journey."

He nodded in appreciation, leaving to make other necessary preparations for their departure.

The healer returned shortly after Sesshoumaru left to continue stitching up the nasty gash on the miko's abdomen. Though it was extremely painful, Kagome endured the procedure without complaint; if she wanted to go assist Sesshoumaru in the rescue she would need to heal.

"How long before I'm able to walk?" Kagome asked the woman cleaning her wounds.

"It depends, normally I'd say a month, but I'm not sure since you're a miko" she replied, grabbing her arm and twisting it back into place. Kagome bit her lip as she tried not to scream; couldn't she have warned her or something?

Frowning, she tried to call forth her dormant powers, only to find them exhausted. Kagome's frown deepened, perhaps rest was in order. She dozed off; hoping that she was right and she'd be ready to go in time.

Zen, who noticed the castle had gone into pandemonium, stopped training early to see what was causing the mad rush of servants. They were everywhere, scuttling about the hallways with hefty loads of supplies. What was going on here? Were they hosting a party he didn't know about?

He choose to start with the most probable source of this frantic hustling, Sesshoumaru. Starting with the study, he knocked and heard a muffled "Come in".

"What's going on out there?" Zen asked peering curiously as his lord pulled several scrolls from the shelf behind him and unrolled them on the paper cluttered desk.

"Rin has been kidnapped, prepare to leave." Sesshoumaru said, staring down at the large maps with a keen eye.

"Where are we going?"

Sesshoumaru distractedly pulled the miko's scribbled notes from under the map and thrust it into his hand. Zen read it and cursed as he also recognized the language "I thought they had given up hundreds of years ago!"

"Hn"

Nearly a week had passed and the woman had yet to wake from her self-induced slumber. They had carefully moved her into the guest quarters when she had stopped bleeding. Her wounds, the healer noted, were healing at a startling rate. The laceration on her front had already scabbed over, all minor cuts and bruises had disappeared entirely. She was unsure how the broken bones were coming along; she only could assume that the signs of progress on her exterior extended to her internal injuries. She would have to wake soon if she wished to join the rest on their journey. The healer left the room and the miko continued sleeping.

The intruder's actions echoed of murderous intent as he crept silently across the dimmed room; his furious gaze as sharp as the blade he held above the prone figure resting on the bed. The battered woman would die for her failure in her duties, and for his beloved Rin.

The unconscious miko did not deserve an honorable death; she would die without a fight. He raised his sword and brought it down, only to have it melt in a familiar acid before it reached her neck. His throat constricted as he was violently slammed into the adjacent wall, claws digging warningly into his neck.

"You will not harm the miko Lie!"

Lie struggled against his masters' grasp, to no avail.

"That bitch should be executed! Not sleeping peacefully in the guest quarters like pampered nobility!" Lie growled out choking and gasping for air between words.

"Has your vision failed you? Do you not see that she is near death from the injuries brought about by Rin's captors; wounds from defending Rin?"

"I don't care, I'll kill her!" Lie screamed, tearing away from Sesshoumaru's grip on his neck.

"You would kill the woman that Rin considers a mother?"

His question effectively stopped Rin's bodyguard from any further attempts on the miko's life. Seeing that the miko's life was no longer in jeopardy, Sesshoumaru took his leave.

"We depart tomorrow whelp."

Lie nodded at his retreating form, following him out of the room.

It had taken nearly a week before Yu-Wen finally docked in the harbor, and an extra day to stock the ship with supplies. Today was the day they would depart. Sesshoumaru strode purposefully down the hall, entering the second room in the guest wing.

Kagome was sitting up against the headboard as if she had been expecting him, already dressed in one of the kimonos from her provided wardrobe. She appeared to have fully recovered, but looks were deceiving.

"We're leaving now" Sesshoumaru stated, turning swiftly and walking from the room. Kagome, winced as she stood shakily, and followed.

"Etsu", she called out, her method of summoning sounded more like a command than any thing.

Almost instantaneously the beauteous Etsu was at her side.

"You requested my presence Gobodou-sama?"

The lady reclining on the dais gave the faintest of nods, too preoccupied with the foreboding grin plastered on her face. Now normally, that particular smile could only mean your death, however that obviously was not the case. She was plotting something…

"Etsu", Xue Fang suddenly exclaimed, startling the younger woman. Once her attention was gained she continued, "You will accompany my son on his trip to ensure he will not take the path of his father".

Etsu nodded in agreement. She too had seen the human woman trailing after Sesshoumaru as he left the castle; it was a cause for worry.

"Do not fail me in this" Xue Fang warned dangerously.

"Yes Gobodou-sama".

With haste Etsu returned to her room, grabbing the necessary items she would need on the journey and speeding to catch up to the group.

Xue Fang looked on as Etsu joined her son's entourage at the bottom of the stairs, hoping her boy would have more sense that his deceased father.

It had been a week. She had been captive for a week. Her allotted time with Kagome had ended yesterday; Sesshoumaru-sama was a timely man, he would not be late to retrieve her. Kagome's injuries would hopefully be seen to, and then he would come for her.

Her faith in Kagome was strong; she was confidant that Kagome did not die from the encounter with her captors. This was not the first, and probably not the last time she would be taken from her guardian; never had he failed to rescue her. She would be patient.

When she was dragged from the clearing days earlier, her face had been clouded in tears; she had not cried since. It would not do for the heiress of the western lands to be perceived as a weak, sniffling ningen woman. If her eyes were clouded with tears, she would be unable to observe the enemy and unable to potentially find means to escape. Rin was no fool; she would not irrationally try to outrun a group of highly trained youkai. Having lived and traveled with Sesshoumaru for years, she knew how fast youkai of his caliber could be. Recalling the man who taught her the game of shouji, she remembered that his patient observations and skillful maneuvering of the pieces had been the key to his win. Like him, she would be patient. Like him she would succeed.

Night came and he was speaking to her again in his native tongue; she did not understand. Rin could only shake her head. She didn't even know why he bothered talking to her everyday in a language she was not familiar with. Unlike the rest of the rest of the party, this man whom she assumed was the leader of the group had been surprisingly civil to her. She was well fed and was not bound by ropes or shackles. Tarpaulin was provided to keep her from the elements, as well as a circular hide so she didn't have to sleep on the ground.

The talkative youkai nudged her, moving to sit next to her by the campfire. He offered her one of the bowls of food he carried before starting on his own.

Now that he was up close, she would observe him in detail as she ate.

It was obvious that he was youkai. Like many youkai that were able to uphold a humanoid appearance, he held the natural beauty that was common when it came to powerful demons like him. His hair was as blue as the night's sky with skin as pale as the waning moon. Though he still wore armor, she could tell he was muscular, but not overly so. His eyes were his most attractive feature, glowing silver like the stars scattered across the heavens. No matter how much she wished to hate him for his involvement in her capture, there was no denying that his features were striking.

Pulling her traitorous eyes away from her handsome enemy, she looked down at her food only to be once again interrupted by the youkai next to her. Never had she encountered such a talkative man. It would seem that even eating did not hinder his ability to talk between bites.

"Mini ner Saran" He said slowly as he pointed towards himself, hoping she would understand what he was trying to convey.

"Saran?" she queried.

He repeated his previous statement, again motioning towards himself.

Hoping she was correct, she poked him timidly and asked "Saran?"

He nodded enthusiastically, apparently pleased that she understood him.

"Saran…what a pretty name" she muttered offhandedly, knowing he didn't understand. Someday, she thought, she would like to know the names meaning.

Deciding to tell him her name she tried out his language "Mini ner Rin."

He smiled knowingly, reminding Rin that though he seemed nice, he still had a role in her kidnapping and she was going to find out just what his role was.

Finishing her dinner, she bowed politely to excuse herself. Deciding to observe him more tomorrow, she retired to her tent, curling into the warmth of the fur and instantaneously falling asleep.


	4. Departure

The Lost Art of War By Sasori and Shiro Hikage 

**Chapter 3: Departure**

"Standing on the defensive indicates insufficient strength; attacking, a super abundance of strength."

_-Excerpt from Sun Tzu's Art of War._

The girl averted her gaze from the sun rising in the east to the direction they had been traveling. They were heading west. Further west; to the sea. The smell of waves was stronger now. Balmy trade winds drifted through the pines, raising her hair in a dance with salty breezes. She inhaled as the scent of her unshed tears blew past her. They would find her, she was sure of it.

The group had just finished cleaning up the campsite and were saddling their horses and loading the packs onto the pack animals. She rose from her seat on a fallen tree to ready her horse. It was the smallest of the bunch, still three or four heads taller than her, but she managed. It was a dark brown mare with a white stripe going down its forehead. Its mane was nearly black, bleached from grazing in sunny pastures, and she often liked running her fingers through it. Her horse had, like most animals excluding Jaken (if you counted him as a toad that is) had quickly taken a liking to her.

The saddle was heavy, and she lifted it with a grunt. She would not appear weak in front of them. Her appointed horse, sensing her distress, lowered itself slightly so she could heave the weighty saddle above her head and onto its back. She squeaked when she felt herself falling backwards, only to have a hand steady her. Rin looked apprehensively over her shoulder only to see the chatty Saran standing behind her. He grinned at her, reaching over her to the take saddle that threatened her equilibrium. Her cheeks lit up at his proximity, as she was unaccustomed to being so close to such an attractive man, though it went unnoticed. He gently nudged her aside, securing the saddle to the horse with ease before leaving to tend to his own.

She had yet to discover any ulterior motive he might have for being so friendly. His sociable demeanor had yet to change and she was beginning to wonder why he was sent on this mission at all. Surely his purpose was not to make small talk with a prisoner in his strange language. He obviously was of a higher rank than the others; she had seen him shouting orders, so he had to be involved somehow.

The rest of his companions, however, did not share his attitude and often sent nasty glares in her direction. Their opinion of her was shallow.

They had wrongly assumed that, as the heir to the western territories she would be a docile as most ladies of the court, born into a life of lavish. They had expected her to complain at the meager rations of a soldier, not aware of her upbringing. They assumed that she was pampered and carted about like a doll in a palanquin. She surprised them when the first time she mounted the dark horse they had offered her with ease and rode with a grace their soldiers lacked. They did not notice her calloused hands or toned body. They had incorrectly thought her a spoiled princess.

They reached their destination midday, a small village on the coast. The others left to charter a boat while Saran was left to guard the young woman.

Saran helped her from her horse and beckoned her to follow him. He took her to the beach to wait as the boat was loaded; she nodded appreciatively and left him standing in the shade of the trees.

Slipping out of her worn geta, her toes curled into the dark sands reveling in the feel of it. Her smile was soft as the summer sky as she remembered when Sesshoumaru had taken her to a similar beach in her youth. Her footprints left in the sand were smaller then; her freedom greater. Even before her kidnapping she was a captive to the castle. Now a young woman, she was to be taught the ways of the court; it wasn't "proper" for a lady of the court, let alone the heiress to gallivant about the countryside on perilous quests. She longed for the days when she had once trailed after her lord across the dunes of Tottori and the sunny fields of Okayama.

A wave pulled back and she ran towards the sea in a race to catch it before it chased her back to the sands, the waters tickling her ankles playfully as they caught her. She almost forgot she was a prisoner to the foreign youkai, but as she looked up with laughter in her eyes she remembered as she saw her silent guard where the forest and sand meet. The waters retreated and the smile in her eyes floated away with it.

She closed her eyes and wished she was free again, spending her nights by dying embers; a beautiful miko and ethereal youkai her loyal sentries as she slept. Her eyes fluttered open; still Saran stood watching her and she nearly cried, but the wave had stolen her tears as well.

Her mood wasn't something she'd define as "cheerful" as she sailed away from her country. She sat perched on a large crate, swinging her legs back and forth out of habit. Why couldn't Jaken be the heir to the west? He never got kidnapped! Though one could attribute that to his poor hygiene and toady features…

Why didn't Lord Sesshoumaru wait to name an heir until he had a son? He could have adopted her without giving her any titles and she would have been pleased. Wasn't it completely unorthodox to have a female heiress anyhow? Why was she named heiress when she had the lifespan of a human?

Another thing that had been bothering her was the men on the ship. They weren't foreigners. The entire crew was Japanese, and judging from where they had departed, they were from a fishing village situated on the very lands that she would one day inherit. Traitorous fools, the lot of them. She wondered how many kobans had been placed in view of their money hungry eyes before they folded. Ten? Fifty? A hundred? It didn't really matter; their greed would melt away with their flesh when he found them.

She had briefly thought to negotiate with the captain, a fleeting thought. She would not negotiate with a fool. 'The youkai would probably kill him if he helped her anyhow', she thought darkly.

As the day went on, unpleasantly in Rin's opinion, she became increasingly irritable. Rin glowered at the third sailor that had eyed her with immoral intentions. Though she was not skilled at fighting, she knew enough to take an average human out. She smiled. Her captors had not searched her for weapons; she still had the pink lacquered tanto Sesshoumaru gave her when she came of age. She would not allow common filth to defile her.

A small room had been assigned for her but she didn't like it. The air was stale and unpleasant, cobwebs decorated her ceiling, and it was too dark for her liking. It only served to remind her of her captivity. Instead she preferred sitting on the platform halfway up the mast. She had even taken her bedroll and a "borrowed" fur to keep the chill off.

From there she could see for miles. The sea stretched on further than any field of flowers she had ever imagined. The swaying of the mast as the boat glided over the blue expanse lulled her to peaceful dreams of her protectors.

From her perch she looked to the stars, searching for the direction the boat was headed. Still west; were they going to the continent? Though she was not fluent in Chinese, she remembered snippets from her studies. These youkai did not speak the language. Where were they from? Who were they? And why had the taken her?

It was nightfall by the time they reached the fishing village where Yu-Wen had docked. Kagome, still harboring broken bones, had rode Ah-Un for the entirety of the trip while the rest of the group traveled on foot. She had been surprised when Sesshoumaru had ordered the beast to carry her, seeing as he had been furious with her a week prior. Not that she could blame him, she was angry with herself. All the years she spent diligently honing her miko powers and what did she have to show for it, a kidnapped teenager and a village that only saw her as a shadow of a woman from the past. Her mood darkened in sync with the approaching storm.

Kagome winced as Ah-Un tromped over a rather rocky area on the hill, the pain jarring her from unwanted memories. Unwanted memoirs of previous journeys, times once forgotten, battles fought and comrades lost.

Glancing up she spotted Yu-Wen's ship, noting that it had many similarities with the European ships of the time but was much larger than any she had seen in her textbooks. The kanji for wind graced each of the three sails; the black dye used matching that of the weather. The crew could be seen cleaning and making minor repairs necessary before they sailed.

Yu-Wen stood at the top of the ramp that led to the main deck of the Ai. He was a rather tall man, most likely taller than any of the members in their small party. His shoulders were broad and well muscled, as were his arms from the hard work of a sailor. The captain's face was weathered, but not unattractively so, crows' feet spanning from wise emerald eyes. His black hair fading to gray with age was kept neat, tied in a high ponytail. His skin was scarred in many places and tanned from years under sunny skies. Yu-Wen's attire was simple, light cream-colored cotton cheongsam with a brown sash that held two impressive dao.

"Age has done you well Yu-Wen, time has barely touched you since we last met", Zen complimented.

"I can't say the same for you boy, you certainly have grown" Yu-Wen responded before turning to the young lord. "Climb on up, we can't leave tonight though, the sea is too rough" Yu-Wen said motioning for them to board the stately ship. Sesshoumaru looked annoyed at the delay but said nothing.

Sesshoumaru, Zen and Zhao-Kai followed the Capitan to his quarters to discuss travel routes while the servants set up the rooms and filling them with their master's belongings.

Kagome parted with Ah-Un after leaving him at his designated sleeping area and immediately retired to her cabin. Her ribs hurt and she was worn from traveling all day. She was lucky to be out of bed at all.

Her eyes mirrored that of the ocean the dawn of their departure. The sea was gray and choppy with shades of silver on the horizon as sunrise approached behind could-ridden skies. The woman's disposition was as poor as the weather, leaning heavily on the starboard rail of the Ai, her gaze forlorn like the unsettling waters below her. The capture of the girl had taken its toll on her. Even with Sesshoumaru's recent assurances that she wasn't at fault, she still felt otherwise.

Before her thoughts went further down the road to depression, a familiar voice reached her ears over the sounds of waves crashing against the ship.

"We will get her back" Sesshoumaru stated, realizing the extent in which his previous accusations of her worthlessness had taken its toll.

She looked hauntingly beautiful in that moment with the restless open water as her backdrop. When she looked over her shoulder her lengthy hair rose in a wild torrent of ebony, exposing the back of the earl gray kimono and draping moonbeam-shaded obi she wore. Her eyes, through they still held much sadness, still burned with determination.

She nodded briskly in agreement. Not an apology, but it would do. At least it didn't seem like Rin would be kept from her when she was retrieved.

"Come, we must check on your injuries", Sesshoumaru said, returning to his cabin and expecting her to follow naturally. Hesitantly she trailed after him, down the hallway to one of the larger cabins, leaving the dim sunlight behind her replaced by the soft glow the candles emitted.

Expecting his kind healer she was surprised that he was the only one present when she entered his room. "Um, where's your healer?"

"She remained at the castle, were you too distracted to notice on the journey here?" He replied striding over to one of the many chests stacked neatly on one side of the room. Moving a rather heavy one to the side, he unlatched the chest beneath it, pulling out several jars with odd colored balms in them and bandages.

"Sit miko."

She bristled at the command but complied, taking a seat on a zabuton near his silk covered futon.

"Undress" Sesshoumaru ordered as he knelt in front of her.

"No way", she screeched crossing her arms in defiance "I'll change my own bandages!"

He rolled his eyes at her modesty before swiftly grabbing hold of her obi and yanking. The kimono loosened, the collar slumping to past her shoulders to rest on her crossed arms.

"Would you rather one of Yu-Wen's men to tend to your injuries? I'm sure they'd be happy to oblige. Or perhaps the bitch my mother sent with us?"

"But…"she started, only to be interrupted.

"I suppose that means I should call for one of the sailors?"

Quieting, she uncrossed her arms and let the garment fall from her shoulders to the cabin floor. Abashed, a light blush dusted her cheeks as he began unraveling the old bandages that covered her torso, setting them in a crumpled pile by her side.

Dark bruises marred the creamy peach skin above her ribs from the impact with the tree. A long gash led from her hip to the underside of her left breast had scabbed over, and likely would scar and leave her self-conscious. All of the minor wounds had healed during her stay in the castle due to her miko powers.

Dipping his fingers in one of the jars, he gently applied a generous amount of the salve to the gash, the miko gasping as the cold balm touched her skin. Capping the jar, he opened the other and applied it in the same manner to her bruises. When he finished he picked up the clean bandages, wrapping them tightly around her torso and securing them at her shoulder.

"Um, thank you", she stated softly as she pulled the kimono back over her shoulders, and re-tied the obi.

"Hn"

"Just don't destroy the ship", Yu-Wen yelled after the two from behind the helm, acquiescing to their request to use the deck as their temporary training ground. He hadn't seen a woman so eager to train since Xue Fang in her early days, let alone a human woman.

After a week of bed rest she was completely healed of her injuries, Kagome had requested to be taught in the ways of unarmed and armed combat in preparation of battles to come. Sesshoumaru had readily agreed that her training was long overdue, and would be beneficial to their small band of capable fighters. Though she was an accomplished priestess, it would not be enough when facing such adversaries.

Kagome had changed out of the elegant silk kimono she had been so kindly provided, and had borrowed one of the younger sailor's plain uniforms, not wanting to dirty the expensive garment. Her ebony hair was pulled into a high ponytail to keep it from blocking her vision, falling in dark contrast against the back of the beige haori. She no longer was pale from sickness and depression, and glowed radiantly in the midmorning sunlight. The clothing she had donned did nothing to dampen her beauty, and she was often had the eyes of the eyes of the crew following her movements eagerly.

"We will begin with basic hand to hand combat, starting with common punches, parries and blocks before moving on to simple katas as the day progresses", Sesshoumaru explained to his new pupil. Kagome nodded briskly, impatient and ready to get on with the training.

After a brief explanation of the different instances in which the actions were used, they went through a series of exercises, Sesshoumaru correcting her stance occasionally or adjusting the angle of her arm. Kagome proved to be a quick learner, and soon perfected the proper stances, punches and blocks that were necessary to move on to the katas.

The crew avidly watched the pair, praying to the gods that the miko's billowy haori would open further from the strenuous exercising. Yet another set of eyes jealously glared at the miko, upset that she had the privilege to be within such a close proximity with the object of her affections. Etsu had always pined for attention of the eye-catching Lord of the West, but never received as much as a fleeting glance. She was notorious for her beauty, and was unrivaled throughout the lands; she was unaccustomed to being ignored. Then this ningen woman comes along and somehow gains the attention of the entire crew and Sesshoumaru. Bristling visibly at the thought of being bested by a human, she stormed off to her cabin.

Zen, who was also paying attention to the two for lack of anything better to do, smirked wryly at his masters' gentle handling of the girl. He had seen Sesshoumaru train new recruits at the castle and none of them had left the session unscathed. The miko however, was only pushed softly to the ground from time to time. Though he was sure the training would get rougher after she learned the basics.

Ravenous after her first training session, the miko made a mad dash for the galley praying that the chef would take pity on her growling stomach and give her an early dinner. Her muscles ached in protest as she scampered down the stairs, she choose to ignore them for now, her need for food taking priority above all else. Turning the corner, she collided with dinner…literally.

What a way to make a first impression she thought dryly as she took in the cook soaked in the soup of the day. She watched, horror-struck, as the broth dripped from his shoulder-length hair.

"I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok Miko-sama, I can make it again", he assured her. "My hair is tastier because of it."

"Why don't you go clean up, I'll wipe this up and make dinner", she offered, leaving no room for arguments as she pushed him away from the kitchens.

"If you say so Miko-sama", he consented as he left her in the hall.

Kagome busied herself in the kitchens, feeling more herself than she had in years. She hadn't cooked for so many since the celebration after Naraku's defeat. Reminiscent, her hands darted to the spice cabinets pulling out jars and adding them by memory to the pot to make a soup base for the noodles. After the well had closed she learned how to make ramen for her hanyou friend, but hadn't made it since he followed her soul's previous owner to hell. She just hoped the crew liked it as much as Inuyasha did. Her eyes watered, and it wasn't from the pepper in the air.

The crew loved her more when the tasted her cooking, one even going so far as to joke about marriage. She ate with them, and her night was happier because of it. They all laughed and joked well after the ramen was gone. It reminded her that though the days when her friends sat merrily around campfires in their adolescence and though those times had long passed she could still laugh like the girl she used to be.

Distracted by a week of training, she realized she was not privy to where they were going or who had kidnapped Rin. It annoyed her that though she played a role, she knew less than even the youngest sailor about the plan!

"I think I have the right to know where we are going and who took Rin!" Kagome demanded; anger present in her voice and loud footsteps as she brazenly threw open the door to his cabin.

"Very well, I shall tell you", Sesshoumaru calmly retorted.

His reply left her staring dumbly at the entrance of his room, her mouth agape, as she was just about to start her rant anew.

Ignoring the rather comical look on the miko's face, he rolled up the maps Zhao-Kai had just delivered and set them aside. He motioned for the woman to sit on one of the plush cushions in front of the low lying table, and once she was situated he began the tales of the battles of Bun'ei and Koan.


	5. The Battle of Bun'ei

**The Lost Art of War**

_By Sasori and Shiro Hikage_

_AN: I want to thank whoever nominated my story for A Single Spark's Best Action/Adventure, this chapter, which I hope you'll enjoy, is for you._

**Chapter 4: The Battle of Bun'ei**

"Attack him where he is unprepared, appear where you are not expected."

-Excerpt from Sun Tzu's Art of War.

"My mother defeated the Mongols when they invaded the first time…"Sesshoumaru started; Kagome avidly listening from her place at the other side of the table.

_Southern Lands, Hataka Bay; November 20, 1274_

Blood had not polished her claws for nearly a century, and she was antsy. It had been several decades since she returned to find her bed and home infiltrated by filthy ningen whores. With no conduit for her jealous induced rage she was delighted when the news of an impending invasion reached her ears. Her son was not due back from training for another season, and her mate was too preoccupied making the disgraceful harlots at castle moan to take notice. She would handle it.

The avaricious Qubilai Khan apparently decided to attack the southern lands. It was rumored that he had gained alliances in Korea and the Continent, tripling the amount of soldiers. It wouldn't matter though; most of the soldiers were foolish humans that joined the campaign at a glance of a coin.

The Lord of the South's request for aid had reached the castle a day ago; though there was little doubt that the Shikken was the actual sender, the young Lord of the South was a puppet to the Hōjō clan after all. Instead of sending a response she left the palace immediately, pausing only to retrieve her beloved So'unga from the armory.

When she arrived the following morning, the battle had already begun.

Volleys of the Mongolian army's arrows rained upon the ranks unable to protect themselves. In the distance she heard the children of the lowly samurai village crying, for even in youth they that knew their fathers were lost. She could hear their mothers whisper lies and promises of victory; pathetic and hopeful.

She watched with silent amusement as the samurai of the little village exhausted themselves. They had been fighting with foreign youkai and ningen since daybreak, and both sides had begun to grow weary.

The manipulative snake and his entourage of burly bodyguards had yet to make an appearance, though he usually avoided life-threatening situations in favor of having others weaken the enemy for him before attacking himself. She would strike with the night with or without the regent.

Many had fallen, drenching sand with the results of their defeat. The salty waters swept over the departed then retreated; the blood of warriors washing past the anchored fleet to entice the predators that lurked beyond the bay. The hoarse wailing of the injured and dying wove a gruesome melody when joined with the clashing of steel, singing of arrows and crash of the waves on the shore. Ningen and youkai alike lay scattered and forgotten; their souls relinquishing their impermanent shells and resigning from the mortal realm to rest eternally in hell.

In the cover of darkness she slipped from the shadows, the winds howling in warning as she approached. Resplendent, her frosty hair whipped furiously around her, shrouding her from the shadows that fell upon the perished.

Only the strong and foolish remained on the beach, the wise had long ago retreated to their ships. They would all fall by her hand.

Xue Fang's malicious smile brought fear upon all that still lived as she drew So'unga from its scabbard. Her first prey hadn't the chance to blink before his body was free of a head. Honeyed eyes that held the promise of a thousand painful deaths shifted restlessly to her next set victims.

The blood of her enemy had showered her red, and she imagined it was their blood that fell upon her like warm summer rains. She imagined it was the cries of his concubines, not the soldiers that screamed in torment; her fang announcing their mortality as it slid effortlessly through their chiseled forms.

The west couldn't have responded better, Tokimune mused as he watched the ruthless Lady Fang tear through those remaining on the sands with sadistic vigor. He knew now that the stories of the infamous seductress, cunning general and merciless warrior from Wǔdāng Shān were all true. How Touga managed her was a mystery, she certainly wasn't docile. And with the rumors of his newly acquired "tastes" for human women, no doubt she was not easy to handle.

He shrugged off the unknown and joined her in her massacre on the beach.

Landing gently on the deck as she left the beach behind, she realized that the fools thought themselves protected by the small gap of sea that separated them from the grainy sands where their dead lay; there were no guards on deck.

The sighs of the dreaming blended peacefully with the waves, for the slumbering knew not of the predator amongst them. None woke as the wielder of poisons crept unheard through the halls; searching. Her eyes implied hatred, juxtapose, her reflection appeared celestial. She carried the scent of death upon her silken sleeves, leaving the smell of lingering havoc in the wind.

Sheathing her So'unga, she flexed her claws in anticipation as she reached the messed decks where the hammocks of the crew hung. She stood over the first man, a full life ahead of him; she felt no remorse as poison leaked from her extended fingers and ate away his youthful face. The rest of the crew, wrapped tight in the fantasies of their subconscious all met the same fate; the noxiously sweet fumes not waking them in time to greet their death. Their Capitan, meet the same fate, his face corroding under the assault of her acrid poisons as he dreamt of uncharted seas.

Calmly striding, the warrior of the night slipped softly from his cabin and out onto the moonlit deck. Illuminated in the pale light of the moon that peeked from parted clouds, she stood drenched in the blood of her conquests. She looked as the goddess of war, cold and strong as she made her stand alone.

The general was waiting for her, and she was stalking him as a hawk would with calculating eyes of a hunter. It was she that would end his life. He had no delusions of what awaited him as he stepped up to meet her challenge. He would die honorably by her hand; she was after all trained by her. His ruler had been foolish to attack the small island; no riches would come of it. They had attacked one of her allies and would instead pay dearly for their mistake.

"Lady Fang", he greeted as he stepped from hiding, "it would be an honor to see the swiftness of your blade in my last moments." He bowed deeply then, out of respect for the powerful woman before him. She bestowed no words upon the unworthy.

The youkai then loosed the halberd from his back, discarding the leather cloth that was wrapped about the tip of the weapon as a sheath. Xue Fang too unsheathed the katana that led only to the destruction of all that opposed her. A shadow fell upon the two combatants as the moon was shielded from the bloodshed that would inevitably be the result of such a battle.

Charging, blade parallel to the floorboard, his eyes were dark and wild as his hair trailed savagely behind him. As expected she maneuvered past and around the attack on her midsection. Unexpected, he turned just as quick, slashing at her face with one of the crescents on either side of the spear. Untamed, the rage shone in her fiery eyes as she received the first wound upon her person that night. Her fang was quick to return the favor, drawing a cruel line across the bridge of his nose. Well trained, he did not flinch as the thick liquid slid to coat his lips and chin, nor did he raise a hand to wipe it. For his enemy was upon him.

Blind to her speed, he was unprepared as her blade came down on his shoulder; brutally ripping through years of gained muscle. Her sword sung a song of preordained victory; its master showing her true strength. Shifting the spear to his left hand, he parried the next blow instinctually; his skills however, were not omnipotent against her next move.

His jaw clenched reflexively in pain as the cold metal interrupted the accelerated beat of his life. He fell in defeat, and she returned her sword to its sheath. His eyes blurred, and his heart stilled. His parting words, a compliment for his reaper.

Xue Fang shook the general's blood from her sword and calmly sheathed the weapon, emotionally detached from the scene. Raising a calloused hand against her marred porcelain-like cheek, she dragged it across the laceration, perplexed at the first wound she had received in centuries.

The waves rose and fell violently under the ships, strong winds with the scent of a storm urging them to unrest. Her hair responded to the approaching storm, waving furiously as she prepared to leave the ghost ship behind and board another.

The air crackled treacherously with power as the storm spiked. Thunder drummed in the distant ominous clouds; lightning flashing unveiling those who lay waiting in the veil of the nights elusive shadows.

The reinforcements' eyes would never view their appointed landing; already had fate sent a cruel mistress to wreck havoc upon the hundreds that bravely faced the squall to aid their dead and dying comrades.

Xue Fang grinned sinfully, this ship held warriors; all youkai. Dawn would greet their corpses. And birds of prey would follow the morning of the storm. She silently dropped unto the ship. Predatory, she approached; perched like a monster, the snake and his henchmen flanking her sides, ready to aid their savior.

They small group emerged from the darkness as lightning crackled above. The bloodshed began.

Hōjō was lean and gaunt, and was underestimated because of it. Unfortunately for those he saw fit to do battle with, his masterful manipulation of his kodachi often made quick work of dispatching his foes. Several of his most trusted guards had accompanied him to the ship, ready to ensure his safety with their lives.

His guards fanned out and joined the fray, masterfully exercising their control over their respective weapons; all staying near their commander in case they were needed.

The reagent's neon green eyes scanned the deck, searching for an opponent. A wolf youkai, however, gave him no choice as he streaked forward with the intent to kill. Hōjō easily blocked the first attack and countered the second with a slash to the wolf's torso. The old youkai jumped back to distance himself then charged, axe held high.

The elder wolf youkai's battle hardened eyes widened in terror when he came to the realization that his axe had slowed his movements, yet he could not retreat. His opponent was too swift. The regent speed forward as the battle axe swung back; the proud elder still attempting to do battle with his betters. There was slight resistance as Hōjō's kodachi slid through the muscles, arteries and bones in his neck. His head dropped gracelessly from his proud shoulders to join that of his lifeless comrades; the clatter of his axe hitting the deck sliced through the battle as the elder's hand went slack and his body fell in a shameful heap of stained silk by his head.

"Weaklings…", Hōjō muttered as he stepped away.

The gale cried in a requiem for the lost as the wails of her pierced quarry intensified. Body parts astray from the graceful dance of steel rested uselessly on oak floorboards. Ensanguined floors were slick with blood, the fruition of poorly trained soldiers unready to face such skilled adversaries. They were not pitied.

Stepping gingerly over the defaced bodies of her kin, the leader made her entrance. Cloaked in the finest silks, she looked out of place amongst the carnage. She wore the crests of her father's clan proudly, but bore no resemblance to the old wolf. Qubilai Khan's daughter was tall, tan, and attractively muscular. Like her hair, her eyes were furiously tinted red, betraying her indifferent countenance.

"So your imbecile of a father has resorted to sending his precious little girl to fight his battles?" Xue Fang taunted, amused at how easily the girl was riled. "How little your father must think of you Narantsetseg, to send you in favor of gold…"

"Watch your tongue you miserable old bitch, I don't see you mate here either, or do you as well mean nothing to him?" She countered in raspy Japanese.

Enraged, Xue Fang made the first attack.

Her talons found the girls face, digging into the smooth skin; corrosive poison eating away the beauty of her adversary. Narantsetseg's screech was smothered as Xue Fang lifted her head and slammed it into the bloody floor, cracking the boards below her.

Xue Fang had no time to react when the girl suddenly triggered the hidden blade in her sleeve. With a quick slash the girl left her mark across Xue Fang's armored torso. The heavy metal clattered to the ground; blood splashing against its polished surface.

Grotesque in the wake of the attack, Narantsetseg's skin had peeled away revealing the sizzling flesh and bone beneath. Blood oozed from the wounds and down her neck. Tears as salty as the sea that surrounded them slid from her pained eyes. She had no time to wallow in self pity; there was still a battle to be fought. Drawing her sword, she advanced.

Xue Fang arched back, narrowly avoiding the leader's blade as it flashed over her. The swarthy young bitch was a challenge. Not giving her senior time to recover, Narantsetseg attempted to take advantage of Xue Fangs unbalanced position with a swipe at her slender legs. Instead, her blade meet air as Xue Fang flipped backwards, kicking in the chest. The counter attack sent Narantsetseg flying until she hit the rail of the ship.

Xue Fang glared at the laceration across her chest in annoyance. Her hand darted to grasp the hilt of So'unga as she walked to the fallen girl wheezing in pain. Her ribs had probably broken…

"You should have stayed home you little bitch, instead of gold your foolish father will receive your head." Narantsetseg saw the reflection of her demise on her enemy's sword as it was drawn and swung with effortless grace; she had failed.

Sunrise reflected the twisted glee that shown in her golden eyes as she viewed the remnants of the army scattered across sands and ships. She smirked in triumph before glancing at her ally, the reagent, who kneeled in respect at her feet.

"Your participation in the battle was appreciated; the South is forever in your debt."

She afforded a slight inclination of her head to acknowledge their century old alliance before departing.

As history would have it, the samurai of the small village would one day claim a divine wind had insured their victory; their humble village spared on a whim of the gods. They had long forgotten who had preceded the violent storm and the woman who left the blood of the guilty and innocent alike in her wake.

**Shikken** was the regent for the shogun in the Kamakura Shogunate.

http://en. Khan twice attempted to invade Japan in search of gold first in 1274, and second in 1281.

http://en. don't know if Qubilai Khan had a daughter or not, she just suites my purposes.

**Prince Koreyasu** – The shogun of the time, but for my story's purposes Lord of the South.

http://en. Tokimune-Was the regent of the time. At the time the Hōjō clan was a family of regents for the Kamakura Shogunate. In my story he is a snake youkai, and is in no way related to Hojo from the TV series or manga (he's very dim); though it is unfortunate that they share the same name.

http://en. Battle of Bun'ei was Mongolia's first invasion of Japan, and this chapter was based loosely on the battle that took place.

http://en. 


End file.
